Dark World
by Coalata
Summary: Shocker kidnapped Thunder and took him back to where Electro and Mizu were. Now, the tiny Pikachu must live the rest of his life following the rules of the older Electric-type's as well as a tyrant known as Whiteclaw. Follow Thunder as he goes through things that no child should ever have to go through.


**Title: Dark World**

**Fandom: Pokémon and Dragon Ball Z (I suppose more Pokémon than Dragon Ball Z, just following a bit of a DBZ plot-line for a bit.. But you know. XD.)**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: Shocker kidnapped Thunder and took him back to where Electro and Mizu were. Now, the tiny Pikachu must live the rest of his life following the rules of the older Electric-type's as well as a tyrant known as Whiteclaw. Follow Thunder as he goes through things that no child should ever have to go through.**

**Warnings: Child abuse, violent, cussing, and torture-ish like things.**

**Read at your own risk everyone. Read are your own risk...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Come on Thunder! It's time to go!" a voice called.

A few heartbeats later, a small creature came running out of a den. The creature was tiny, very tiny for that matter. He had bright orange fur with two ears that were black on the tips of them. He had black as night eyes, with two black stripes on his back, and the tail blade as well. Bright yellow lightning bolts covered his fur from his head to his lightning bolt shaped tail. Two bright yellow circles were on the side of his face.

The tiny creature stopped in front of another one that was like him, only bigger. Instead of orange fur, the older one had bright yellow fur. The older one also had two ears that had black tips as well, only a under them was dark purple. He had black eyes as well, along with two black stripes on his back and tail blade. On his face were two bright red circles, and on his front paws and tail tip were the same purple as under his ears.

"Hi Daddy!" the younger greeted the older, a smile on his little face.

"Hey kiddo!" the father chuckled, picking the child up so he was more eye-level with him. "You all ready to go to meet my friends?"

"Uh-huh!" Thunder nodded. "I sure am!"

Today was the day that the tiny creature's father had promised to take him to meet all of his friends who lived a bit away from where they lived in the forest. His father had told him that everyone there was really nice and friendly, and not to be scared around them. If they were friends of his dad, the smaller one saw no problem in not being scared of him. However, the thought of meeting them for the first time _did _scare him a little bit. What if they didn't like him? What if they made fun of him? Or hurt him? He knew that his father wouldn't allow that to happen to him, but the thought still came into his mind none the less.

"Alright then," the older mouse replied, placing his son on his back. "Hold on tight okay?"

Tiny paws gripped onto the yellow fur on the elder's back, and the smaller one nodded his head.

"Okay. All set."

With that, the two headed off into something that would chance both of their lives forever.

* * *

><p>After flying for what seemed like hours to Thunder, him and his father finally landed back on the ground, much to the tiny Pokémon's relief. He liked flying, but at the same time, he didn't. He was always scared that he was going to follow off and get hurt or possibly even killed. He knew that his father wouldn't allow that to happen to him though. The older one cared too much to let such a thought come true. He also knew that his friend Dark wouldn't allow anything like that to happen to him either, and that made him feel a bit more relaxed.<p>

"Hey guys!" his father called out, getting everyone in the small house to come out and see what was going on. "We're here!"

A turtle-like creature appeared a moment after the call. He had bright green scales with a yellow under-shell. The back half of his shell was dark purple, and his eyes were a pale green color.

"Hey, Zapper! Long time no see!" he greeted the mouse-like Pokémon.

The other nodded his head in agreement, a smile on his face. "It's been awhile Rocket. That's for sure."

A Ninetales slowly appeared after the turtle-like Pokémon had. However, the nine-tailed fox-like creature had snow-white fur with bright red eyes. The tips of the tails were black, as well was the tips of his ears and front paws. The Fire-type smiled at the Electric-type that was his student so long ago it seemed.

"Good to see you again, lad. It's been a long time, huh?"

"It hasn't been _that _long," Zapper replied, chuckling lightly. "Your memories getting worse with your old age, Render."

He snorted, a bit of stream blowing out of his nose as he did so. "I'll have you know, my memory is still as sharp as ever!"

"Whatever you say," the Electric-type said, laughing slightly.

Rocket glanced down seeing Thunder clinging onto his father's leg, looking up at him with large inniccent eyes. The Water-type raised an eyebrow at the tiny Pokémon, who scooted a bit to the left, hiding more behind the older mouse-like Pokémon.

"Who's that?" he asked, glancing up at his life long friend.

"Ah," Zapper chuckled, picking up the tiny orange ball of fur, smiling. He turned and looked at the other two, the smile never leaving his face. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my son, Thunder."

Silent fell over the group of four. The Water-type and Fire-type stared at the two Electric-types, their eyes wide in surprise and shock. Zapper had a _kid_?! They never thought that would actually happen. Granted, they had a feeling, but they never thought they would see the day that it did.

"So, you had a kid huh?" Render asked.

"Yep!" the Pikachu chuckled once again.

Thunder peeked out from behind his father's leg again, looking at the two Pokémon again with wide eyes. He had to admit, they didn't seem like they were bad, and they _were _friends of his dad after all. So they couldn't be all _that _bad right?

"H-hello," he greeted the two older Pokémon.

"Hello there little one," Render replied, looking down at the small orange Pikachu.

Rocket nodded in greeting, though he spoke one out loud as well. "Hey."

He smiled a bit at this, and chuckled slightly, before looking up at his dad. Zapper looked down at him and nodded, giving him the silent meaning of; 'It's okay'.

Nodding, Thunder went over to play with the two older Pokémon, a smile on his face. The older two Pokémon smiled down at him.

"What would you like to play?" Rocket asked.

"Mmm... I know!" the Pikachu chuckled, a smile on his face.

However, before he could tell them what he wanted, Zapper, Rocket, and Render all glanced up towards the sky, their eyes narrow. The small Electric-type blinked, and looked up to see what they were looking at. He saw and felt nothing. What was going on?

"Daddy?" Thunder asked, looking up at the yellow-and-purple Pikachu. "What's going on?"

"Something's coming. And I don't like the feel of it," he replied.

The Water-type beside him nodded, as did the Fire-type. They could feel the power level that was coming towards them at a fast speed. Speed that none of them thought was possible. Zapper pulled his son close once the high power level reached them. They are looked up to see anther Pikachu floating in the air. However, the one in the air had paler yellow fur with darker purple stripes on his back, tail, and cheeks. His front paws were crossed as he looked down at the Pokémon below him.

"At last, I finally found you, brother," he spoke.

"Brother? What are you talking about?" the younger one questioned.

"You don't know?" the new comer floated down onto the ground in front of them, paws still crossed. "I'm your older brother, Shocker. You are of a powerful warrior race known as Senshi. You were sent here when you were a baby to destroy it. However, seeing as how it's _not _I can see that you failed greatly."

Zapper raised an eyebrow at this, gripping tighter on Thunder, never taking his eyes off of the other Electric-type before them. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was raised here on Earth."

Shocker laughed at this. "It doesn't matter if you were. You're still not from here. Now come, we can have this planet destroyed within a few minutes, and then we can go back to our home planet and sell this one to some other alien race that wishes to buy it."

"I don't believe that for a minute!" the younger of the brothers told the older one. "There's no way I would be from a place like that!"

"Well, like it with not, you are," the paler Electric-type told him. "Now, I'll make you a deal, brother. If you can kill..."

The older one paused, thinking of the number he wanted to give his little brother. After he got it, he smiled, happy with what he came up with.

"..a 100th Pokémon, then I'll let every-Pokémon on this planet live and no harm will come to it."

"Not going to happen!" Zapper snapped at him.

"Oh, I believe you will little brother," Shocker told him, turning his gaze to the tiny Electric-type that was peeking out from behind his father. "If you want to see your son _alive _again."

With that statement said, the pale yellow Pikachu swiftly flew over and yanked Thunder away from his father, making the tiny Pikachu squeak in pain and surprise. Grinning evilly at his brother, the older one flew away with his nephew.

* * *

><p>Thunder let out a small yelp as he was dropped onto the ground by the older Pokémon. He quickly got to his paws and looked up at the pale yellow Pikachu in front of him. He wondered what his uncle was going to do with him. He hopped that it was nothing bad however, but judging from what he saw his uncle do to his father, he knew no good was going to come out of this.<p>

"U-Uncle?" he asked, in a quiet voice, making the older one glanced down at him. "W-what are you going to do with me?"

"You want to know what I'm going to do with you?" Shocker repeated, raising an eyebrow at the orange ball of fur at his back paws.

"Y-yes," the smaller one replied, nodding.

"Nothing as of yet, little nephew. However, if your father doesn't do what I want from him, then I'm going to have to hurt you."

He gulped at this, nodding slightly. He didn't want his uncle to hurt him or his father. But from the way things were looking, that was going to be the case. Unless Zapper came and saved him, which there was out a doubt in his mind that the older Pikachu would. No matter what his father was going to come and save him. He was just going to have to stick it out with being with his Uncle Shocker for the time being, and hope for the best.

"..Uncle?" Thunder asked a bit timidly.

He paused, waiting for the older Electric-type to answer him. Shocker sighed deeply, glancing back down at his nephew.

"What is it?"

"..I-I just wanted to know why you're doing all of this."

"Were you not listening when I told your father?"

"N-no, I was. It's just.."

The elder let out another sigh. "It doesn't matter anyway. A child like you wouldn't understand."

"I would too!" the orange Pikachu protested.

Shocker laughed at this. "I highly doubt that kid. Now go sit over there on that rock. I don't want to hear a word out of you, understand?"

Frowning, Thunder nodded and padded over to the light brown rock that his uncle had pointed at. He climbed up on top of the large rock and sat down. A small sigh escaped his mouth, and he wanted what he was going to do to pass the time until he was escaped now. He wondered if he could ask his uncle some more questions, but he didn't want to bother him and get into trouble with the older Pikachu. That was the last thing he needed to do right now. After all, Shocker could kill him faster than he could blink, much less yell or scream for help.

Still, it was better than sitting here doing nothing at all, right?

**"Are you sure about this, Thunder?" **Dark asked from within the Pikachu's mind. **"Making your uncle mad is not the smartest thing for you to do right now."**

_'Well, what else can I do Dark? I mean, I want to learn more about where Uncle Shocker came from, and why he came here after my dad. You can't blame me for wondering.'_

**"That's going to get you killed one of these days, child," **the black-and-white Mew told him. **"However, I can't stop you. Do whatever you want."**

_'Alright. Hey, how come you can't just get me out of this mess?'_

**"I'm a ghost Thunder. There is only so much I can do to help you, without someone finding out about me."**

_'Why don't you want any Pokémon to find out about you, Dark?'_

**"Simple. They would capture you and take you to some lab an do painful experiments on you. Do you really want that to happen to you?"**

The tiny Electric/Dark-type was silent for a moment before he shook his head, hopping that his uncle didn't see. _'No. Not really.'_

**"Then you have your answer, little one. I will help you out when I can, okay?"**

_'Okay. Thanks.'_

**"Yeah, no problem."**

Thunder then turned around to look to see what the older mouse-like Pokémon was up to. He saw the pale yellow Pikachu leaning against a tree, his front paws crossed over his chest, looking off into the distance at something the smaller one couldn't see.

"Uncle?" he called.

"I thought I told you no more talking?"

"W-well.. I-I just.."

"Spit it out!" his uncle snapped, turning around to face the smaller rodent.

Thunder was silent for a moment, wondering just what he wanted to ask his uncle. Shocker raised an eyebrow, wondering just what his nephew wanted to talk to him about. The smaller Electric-type really needed to get more back-bone. However, he knew that the child was still very young, and was raised here on Earth. Even so, the child was much too timid and shy to be a real Senshi. He'd have to fix that if he couldn't get his little brother on his side, and he highly doubted that he was going do so.

"Well?" he asked, when the tiny one didn't reply.

"I just wanted to ask you.. ...Well.."

The elder sighed deeply, a small growl raising in his throat. He stood up fully and made his way over to his nephew, who flinched and stared up at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"I have a better idea," he told him in a matter-of-fact way.

"W-what would that be?" his nephew questioned.

Shocker picked him up by his lightning bolt shaped tail. "You'll see nephew. You're going to be staying in my ship for a little one and play the quiet game like you were suppose to along."

"But you never said anything about playing that game!"

"Too bad, so sad."

He cried out as he was thrown into the space pod that had brought his uncle to Earth. The tiny Pikachu got to his paws and looked at the pale yellow rodent through the glass of his prison.

"There. That should keep you until your father gets here," Shocker grumbled, and walked away, leaving his nephew alone.

"Hey! Uncle, let me out!" Thunder called, pounding on the glass with his tiny paws. "Uncle, please!"

However, he was sure at the older one couldn't hear him or was doing a very good job at ignoring his cries and pleas to be let out of his prison. With nothing else to do, the orange Pikachu moved away from the window and sat down, wrapping his tail around himself.

Sitting there for what felt like hours, maybe even years, the orange Pokémon perked up as he heard a noise. He quickly jumped to his paws and ran over to the window again. Looking out, he saw that his father had come along with a Pokémon that he didn't know.

"Daddy!" he called out, smiling in happiness.

_'He came, Dark! I knew he would!'_

**"Took him long enough though," **Dark replied.

Thunder and his ghostly Mew friend watched the battle unfold outside of the space pod the tiny mouse had been thrown into. The battle outside was not going the way that the two had thought it would. Zapper and the strange Pokémon he had brought with him were loosing the fight, much to his son's horror.

_'We gotta do something, Dark!'_

**"There's nothing we can do but watch, and hope for the best," **the Mew told him.

_'But..'_

Dark shook his head, and the smaller one was silent, watching the battle with fearful and sad eyes. Shocker laughed as he dealt the final blow onto the odd Pokémon that he had never seen before. The paler yellow mouse turned to his little brother, who was laying on the ground unable to get up.

"Now, it's your turn brother."

"No!" Thunder screamed, and with a burst of a powerful Thunderbolt attack, the space pod's door was blasted open, and the tiny Pikachu sprang out of it.

His uncle and father both turned to face him, their eyes widen in shock. Who knew such a tiny Pokémon had that much power inside of him? The orange Pokémon growled and shot towards his uncle with Quick Attack and ram into him as hard as he could, knocking the elder back a few steps. Shocker was stunned by the child's sudden burst of power, and just how powerful a small one as he was.

_He's a lot like Electro when he was at that age.. _he thought. _Maybe this Pikachu could be useful after all._

"Too late, nephew! There's nothing you can do to save your father now!" Shocker laughed, and threw a blast of electricity at his weakened brother.

The attack hit its mark, and Zapper was gone from this world in seconds. Thunder's eyes widened at this and he dropped onto the ground, sobs escaping his lips.

"N-no.. Daddy can't be gone.." he whispered. "It can't be true.. This _can't _be happening!"

"Like it or not nephew, it's happening," Shocker told him, walking over to the smaller mouse, and glancing down at hm. "Forget about your father, I'm taking _you _back with me instead!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's where I'm going to end chapter one! A little cliffhanger for you all! Eh, I feel like I rushed the end of it a bit, but ah well. What can you do, you know? XD.<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter here that I've been working on for what feels like forever! Also, it's my longest story yet with only chapter one being over 3,000 words! Now that's a new record in my books! XD.**

**Another thing, I got a lot more stories planned to give you guys for October! A few Pokepasta (my term for Pokémon Creepypasta) that I've had swim around my brain for awhile. A few Pokémon crossovers with a few different shows that I'm not going to tell you what as of yet. XD. And, as much as I hate it, a few Ponypata (my term for My Little Pony Creepypasta) for you guys that I hope to get out soon. So keep an eye out for those you guys!**

**Well that's all from me for now. Until next time, I hope you guys have a great and scary day! Bye for now everyone!**


End file.
